


Curiostity

by Elliexox14



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Au Liam Businessman, Au Zayn Prostitute, Businessman! Liam, M/M, Prostitute! Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliexox14/pseuds/Elliexox14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam just wanted to have some fun for one night, he didn't think he would cause much trouble. He wanted to take a break from his boring routine at the office. Liam was known as all business, Zayn was known as all fun and (sexual) games. Zayn was all trouble and very charming, sharp and cheeky. What happens when Zayn becomes a permanent bump in Liam's path to success? What will happen when Zayn's curiosity get the best of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiostity

Liam woke up to the usual beeping of the alarm clock, putting on his slippers and going to his usual (boring) bathroom. Slowly, he stripped out of his pajamas and hoppped into the shower, not expecting it to be below zero temperature.

 

“Dammit Louis!” He cursed over the running (cold) water, then getting out as quick as possible, wrapping the cream colored towel around his naked self, and running down stairs to the large kitch area to meet a smiling Louis.

 

“Good morning Sunshine!” Louis' stupid smile made Liam want to slap him in the face (hard), of course he had to resist, after all Louis _is_ the son of Liam's boss. The only reason Louis was staying with Liam was because Joanne (Liam's boss) asked and Liam was just too nice to say 'NO!'

 

“Don't call me sunshine Louis. Why isn't there anymore hot water?” Liam tried to stay as calm as possible.

 

“You can't get this good looking with cold water Li,” Louis laughed, gesturing to his body.

 

“Well thanks to you, I'm going to work with no shower!” He stormed up to his room, slamming the door shut and throwing on his shirt and pants. His pants were plain black dress pants, his shirt was also black with thin white stripes going down. As fast as he could, Liam put his hair up in a quiff and shaved just a bit, enough that he still had stubble. Liam knew today was going to be a rough day, the traffic was horrible and he didn't get a chance to eat his well earned breakfast. _Dammit Louis_ , Liam thought.

 

It felt like forever but soon enough he arrived at the office to start another boring day.

 

 

 

 

“Hey Zayn! Are you ready? It's already 6:30 and we're suppose to be at the club by 7:00!” Harry yelled from downstairs. _Today was the day_ , Zayn thought. He was the rookie here at “Dell's House of Prostitution,” he know a lot about it and sex, after all he's not a virgin. Today was his first day being a 'prostitute' but he hated saying it. Before he decided to become an actually prostitute he was a stripper, getting payed enough to live in an apartment, pay for food and the bills but that was it. He never had time for himself or to have some fun with his friends.

 

“Zayn! Get your ass down here!” He heard Harry's loud, raspy voice yell from the bottom of the stairs. _Damn that boy has a loud voice_ , Zayn thought as he grabbed his bag and headed out of the house.

 

“Took you long enough,” Harry rolled his eyes and let out a laugh, strapping on his seat belt and starting the car.

 

“It takes time to get ready and look this good Curly!” 

 

“Yeah, unlike me where I'm just naturally good-looking,” Harry joked, earning a light smack on the arm from Zayn. “I'm kidding! Oh, and I forgot to tell you but that Grey shirt you're wearing makes your eyes stand out. They look nice.” Harry's tone was much more slower and serious although when Zayn turned to look at him, he wasn't look back.

 

Zayn was used to Harry’s flirtatious compliments, he was used to a lot of thing the younger lad did. He was mostly used to it because they'd fool around a couple of times here and there. It was nothing big, more like friends with benefits but without falling for each other in the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it's short, this chapter was just a preview kind of. Later on Liam and Zayn will meet, yes they're will be smut! I just hoped you enjoyed it :-) This story is also available on my Tumblr:   
> →cuti3-niall.tumblr.com ←


End file.
